Satu Cerita Untuk Satu Cinta
by Ay
Summary: "-beritahu aku...," pria itu memandang lekat Sakura sebelum melanjutkan, "...bagaimana rasa mencintai?"/Canon/SasuSaku/kado kecil untuk LuthRhythm


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**Satu Cerita Untuk Satu Cinta by aya-na rifa'i**

**Sebuah kado kecil untuk adikku yang semakin beranjak dewasa. **

**Selama ulang tahun, LuthRhytem**

.

.

Haruno Sakura sedang mengamati _paperwork_ di meja jaga rumah sakit Konoha ketika dirasakannya sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya.

"Sedang apa?"

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah _paperwork_ milik Sakura.

"Hanya membaca catatan kesehatan..." Sakura berhenti berkata, ada sedikit keraguan ketika melanjutkan perkataannya, "...milik dia," kata Sakura. "Lukanya cukup serius, Ino."

Ino memandang Sakura dengan sedikit iba walau sejurus kemudian tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, _Forehead_! Kaupasti bisa!" katanya memberi semangat.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Ino!"

"Bukan masalah," balas Ino. "Nah, Sakura! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke festival kembang api," kata Ino. "Kau tak akan melewatkannya kan, Saku?" tanya Ino ketika dirasakannya gadis di hadapannya ini seolah enggan pergi ke festival kembang api malam ini. Lagi, sejak kepergian orang itu.

Sakura diam. Ia kembali melirik _paperwork_ miliknya. "Maaf, kurasa aku tidak bisa, Ino."

Ino tampak akan menginterupsi perkataan Sakura, tetapi diurungkannya ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang nampak letih. "Baiklah, tapi ingat! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau memaksa dirimu sendiri demi orang itu!"

Sakura tersenyum sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, Ino," katanya.

Meski kenyataannya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu. Orang itu terlalu lama tinggal di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, terlalu sulit untuk dikeluarkan meski orang itu telah menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya lebih dari satu kali. Terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam festival kembang api di Konoha. Dulu, Sakura pernah berharap akan ada seorang pemuda yang mengajaknya untuk datang ke festival itu berdua. Semenjak mengenal orang itu, harapannya bertambah: ia ingin 'dia' yang mengajaknya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia paham: 'orang itu' terlalu jauh dari harapannya. Meski ia sendiri tak pernah bisa mengubur harapan itu. Ketika kau mencoba mengubur harapanmu, maka semakin dalam keinginanmu untuk mencapainya.

Lewat apa yang selama ini dijalaninya, Sakura tahu—tidak—bahkan ia mengerti: orang itu berbeda jalan dengannya. Mereka tak pernah bersisian. Kadang ia berpikir, bodohkah dia? Menunggu seseorang yang jelas-jelas menolak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melihat keberadaannya. Kalau bukan bodoh, lalu apa? Ia bahkan kehilangan kata untuk menggambarkan kata yang pas untuk dirinya yang masih mengharapkan orang itu.

Kata orang, cinta itu tidak pernah memaksa. Namun mengapa yang ia rasakan sebaliknya?

Sakura lelah.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk mencintai orang itu. Terlalu letih untuk terus mengharapkan balasan meski hanya berupa kepulangan orang itu ke sini, desa mereka. Ia ingin melepas cintanya. Tapi semakin ia mencobanya, semakin keras cinta itu memaksanya. Terus secara konstan masuk ke sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. Sekeras apa pun usahanya mengeluarkan sosok orang itu dari sana—hatinya—ia tidak mampu.

Dulu di malam kepergian orang itu, ia hanya bisa menangis: memohon agar orang itu tidak beranjak pergi dari desanya. Meski sulit, ia berusaha. Dan hasilnya? Orang itu tetap pergi, eh?

Ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, ia tahu, orang itu telah memilih jalan yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi ia masih berharap. Ia masih berharap orang itu akan kembali. Berharap dendam yang tertanam di diri orang itu pupus seiring waktu. Meski kenyataannya terus mengakar di hatinya.

Meski mereka berlainan, tak lagi bersisian, Sakura tahu orang itu bukan seseorang yang tega menghunuskan pedangnya kepada orang-orang yang mungkin dulu dianggapnya teman. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Pedang itu bahkan mengarah kepada dirinya. Sekali lagi ia dipaksa melupakan harapannya.

Ia tidak pernah berharap lebih dari wanita manapun. Ia hanya ingin bahagia... dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Meski kini ia sendiri tidak mengerti—atau terlalu mengerti—cintanya hanya untuk menunggu orang itu.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Hembusan angin malam menyusup ke dalam lapisan kulitnya ketika ia membuka salah satu jendela di lorong rumah sakit. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sampingnya, kedua mata hijaunya memandang langit Konoha yang kini terang benderang akibat sinar kembang api.

_Duarrr..._

"Sudah mulai, ya?" gumam Sakura. "Sekali lagi aku melewatkan waktu dengan berharap sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Suara itu.

Sakura merasakan napasnya tercekat ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tahu, bukan, ia bahkan terlalu hapal akan nada dingin di balik suara itu. Sakura memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat. Kini di hadapannya berdiri orang yang selama ini menghuni pikirannya. Wajah orang itu masih sama, masih sama pucat atau bahkan lebih dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Rambut orang itu masih sehitam langit malam meski bertambah panjang di belakangnya. Mata orang itu pun masih sama kelamnya dengan mata yang dulu—atau masih—disukainya.

"Aku masih bertugas," jawab Sakura pelan. "Kauharus kembali ke kamarmu... Sasuke-kun."

Orang itu Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku sudah sehat."

"Belum cukup untuk berkeliaran di malam hari," kata Sakura. Gadis itu kembali memandang langit dari jendela rumah sakit yang masih terbuka. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sasuke diam. Meski akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kata andalannya. "Hn," katanya. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Sakura sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu. Hatinya terus-terusan mengumandangkan penolakan menatap pria itu. Namun sekali lagi, harapan masa kecilnya datang. Ia berbalik memandang punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya. Ia masih belum berbalik meski hanya untuk menghadap ke arah Sakura. Pria itu masih memunggungi Sakura. Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" ulang Sakura.

Selama ini Sakura selalu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa semua ini terjadi kepadanya? Ia selalu mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Dulu ia mengagumi Sasuke karena ketampanan dan kecerdasan pria itu. Tapi kenapa di saat pria itu bahkan telah jauh dari apa yang selama ini diharapkannya, ia masih mengharapkan pria itu?

Sasuke berbaliik menghadapnya. Pria bermata sekelam malam itu perjalan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Kini ia dapat melihat sepasang bola mata kehijauan Sakura memandangnya lekat dengan jelas.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Selalu seperti ini," kata Sakura. "Selalu aku yang tampak bodoh. Selalu aku yang berada di posisi si pengejar. Bahkan untuk sebuah pertanyaan sekalipun."

"Apa lagi yang kauinginkan?" tanya Sasuke. "Naruto sudah membawaku pulang. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kurasa kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan," kata Sakura. "Dulu aku ingin kau menyukaiku, dulu aku ingin kau mengajakku ke festival kembang api, dulu aku ingin menikah denganmu, dulu... aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke diam. Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan lekat. Lewat tatapan itu ia seolah memaksa Sakura mengatakan semuanya.

"Itu dulu, Sasuke-kun...," kata Sakura lirih. "Dulu..." Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya pada langit malam.

"Lalu apa keinginanmu saat ini?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin satu hal," katanya.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu...," kedua bola mata hijau milik Sakura bersirobok dengan kedua mata hitam Sasuke, "...apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Dulu harapannya hanya ingin bersama Sasuke. Namun kini harapannya hanya ingin mencintai pria itu dengan atau tanpa balasan. Ia hanya ingin kepastian. Bukan penerimaan, hanya sekedar pernyataan akan perasaan pria itu padanya. Penolakan terasa lebih baik daripada ketidakpastiaanya selama menunggu pria itu.

"Aku tidak mengenal hal semacam itu, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Setidaknya katakanlah penolakan jika kau tidak merasakan hal itu," kata Sakura. "Jangan terus-terusan membiarkanku berharap kau pernah merasakannya. Tolak aku jika itu yang kauraskan, katakan padaku, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Itu lebih baik dari ketidakpastian, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Ya, aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk mengerti," kata Sakura. "Lupakanlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Hembusan angin dari arah jendela memainkan helai-helai rambut gadis itu. Ia tersenyum pilu. "Lupakanlah, Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kau—"

"—beritahu aku," potong Sasuke. "Bagaimana rasanya mencintai?"

Sakura menatap tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Ada seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pria. Pria itu sangat tampan dan cerdas. Dulu gadis itu merasa ia menyukai pria itu hanya karena ketampanan pria itu. Gadis itu selalu berusaha berada di dekat pria itu." Sakura tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu. "Gadis itu selalu berlomba dengan gadis-gadis lain untuk mencuri perhatian pria itu. Hatinya terasa hangat jika pria itu memandangnya—meski bukan pandangan yang hangat—mengingat pria itu selalu memandang sebal ke arahnya. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia masih saja menyukai pria itu. Sampai suatu malam... pria itu meninggalkan desa mereka. Saat itu, sang gadis berusaha menahan kepergian pria itu. Ia mengangis, ia memohon agar pria itu tidak pergi. Ia bahkan menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut serta dengan pria itu—meski hanya untuk menemani pria itu. Gadis itu dulu percaya cintanya mampu menghapus dendam di dalam diri pria itu. Namun gadis itu harus kecewa. Pria itu... tetap pergi."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Pria itu masih terdiam. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Setelah malam itu, sang gadis beserta sahabat-sahabatnya berusaha mencari pria itu. Bahkan gadis itu meminta sahabat terbaiknya untuk membawa pulang pria itu ke desa mereka. Tahun demi tahun dijalani gadis itu dalam penantiaannya. Sampai ketika ia kembali bertemu pria itu, pria itu telah berubah. Wajah pria itu memang masih atau bahkan lebih tampan dari yang dulu dilihatnya, tetapi sesuatu dalam diri pria itu berubah. Bahkan di satu kesempatan pria itu berusaha... membunuh gadis itu," kata Sakura. "Berkali-kali gadis itu berusaha melupakan pria itu. Mengubur cinta dan harapannya pada pria itu. Gadis itu lelah menanti, atau mungkin lelah mencintai pria itu."

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi gadis itu tahu: ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai pria itu, meski rasa lelah telah sekian lama berusaha mengikis rasa cintanya pada pria itu," kata Sakura. Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipinya. "Nah, Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu." Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan jarinya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, tetapi diturunkannya kembali. "Maaf," kata Sasuke. "Karena aku telah membuatmu seperti itu."

Dengan diakhirnya perkataannya, Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. Ia berbalik memandang langit malam, tangisannya pecah dalam isakan-isakan kecil.

"Selalu... seperti ini. Selalu diakhiri tanpa kepastian..."

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Luthi~~ Jangan bunuh aku karena publish fic ini sebagai kadomu. #kabur

Oke, aku tahu fic ini bener-bener ga jelas. Perasaan Sasuke ampe akhir pun nggak keungkap. Kishimoto-sama tega bikin aku (baca: penggemar SasuSaku) nggak habis pikir buat nebak-nebak: Sasuke itu pernah suka nggak sih sama Sakura?

Cuma ya, aku berharap Sasuke suka sama Sakura. (Harapan itu boleh kan?:D)

Review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
